1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a flexible conduction trace, a flexible conduction trace, and a flexible electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flexible electronic devices have been recently spotlighted. These electronic devices are freely bent in comparison with other electronic devices according to the related art and thus have been remarkably spotlighted in the field of bio engineering.
Conduction lines used in flexible electronic devices according to the related art are formed on a substrate having elasticity. Thus, when the substrate is extended or compressed, the conduction lines are extended or compressed accordingly.